A Road Already Crossed
by Incara
Summary: I made a mistake and I plan to fix it, and to fix it I need your help. Please understand, You were never ment to have the keyblades. RikuxOC SoraxKiari many others...
1. Chapter 1

I must warn you now, if you don't wish to read a story that has a character that has been added to the story line of Kingdom hearts, that this is not a story that you will want to read. But if you do like these stories please read this, I hope to entertain you through the chapters. One other thing, there are and will be many spoilers in this fanfiction so please if you wish to not ruin what happens in the story turn away now. I do not own any of kingdom Hearts or any Disney characters.

A little info before the story… This is after Kingdom Hearts 2 and tries to fill in what I think are empty gaps. Riku is 16 meaning Sora and Kiari is 15.  Incara (The OC Character) is also 15.

Please enjoy…

A Road Already Crossed

A boy with Silver hair and metallic green eyes sat upon a tropical island, enjoying the cool breeze brush his face. He put his hands behind his head and laid back. The boy was well-built and strong, he had a look of mystery to him and his actions where usually well thought out. He wore blue jeans, a tight black shirt and a white sleeve less jacket over it. "Riku!"

Riku's eyes shot open and he looked around. Above him was his cheerful friend Sora, he was grinning widely with his eyes closed. "What now?" Riku asked nonchalantly.

"Remember the Message from the king? He told us to meet him at the castle as soon as we could." Sora reminded pulling Riku to his feet.

"Yea, I remember." Riku sighed brushing the sand from his pants.

"He wants us to meet someone. He said that she's in need of our help." Sora ranted.

Riku ignored the rest of Sora's talking. Riku had just returned to island again and was looking forward to staying there for awhile. But, as he had expected, the king need their help again. Kairi, undoubtedly, would beg to come along. She wouldn't allow him and Sora to leave her on the island again without her.

The two reached the town and parted their ways to gather provisions from their houses. Riku walked into his house and walked by the wooden pole he use to fight Sora with. "If you want to be the best, you have to at least try." A young girl's voice scoffed.

Riku looked around but didn't find the girl who had said it. He gazed back to the pole, shook his head and continued his mission to prepare for leaving.

On his way out of the house he gazed at the pole again but the voice didn't sound. He opened the door to find Sora and Kiari outside his door. Riku looked down the streets but as he predicted the girl wasn't there either. "Something wrong?" Kiari asked.

Riku questioned himself about telling the two about the voice he had heard, but decided against it and replied, "No."

They boarded the gummi ship waiting for them and he looked at the island for one last time. "I'm looking for a way out." The girl's voice said sounding slightly sad.

Riku tired to ignore it and forget that he had heard it and entered the gummi ship.

Riku sat in his cabin, in the gummi ship, facing the wall. No matter how he tried the voice he had been hearing made him wonder if he was forgetting something, or someone. The voice, he decided, belonged to a young child, perhaps 6 or 7 years of age. Riku closed his eyes and searched his mind for anyone of that age. All he prevailed to remember was the deep aquamarine eyes that he remembered seeing when he was young, they didn't belong to anyone he knew now.

Sora entered the room and kicked Riku in the shin. "Time for you to take the controls." Sora yawned.

"Yea ok." Riku sighed standing up and leaving the cabin. He positioned himself in the seat in front of the computer that controlled the ship. He looked out the glass window in front of him and saw the castle was near. "He decided to drive most of the time…" Riku thought.

Chip and Dale let them land and they exited to the garden Riku turned the corner and standing in the hall open to the garden was a girl maybe a year younger then him. She gazed at him, a look of sadness but yet happiness in her eyes. She wore a black shirt that showed her stomach, long black pants covered by a half skirt, and a elbow length glove on her right arm. The most distinguishing feature was her aquamarine eyes that bore into him and looked as if she could see right through him. "Come." Miney said to the girl and ushered her towards the main castle. The girl nodded and turned to leave but then looked back at him, "Riku… I'm sorry."

That's the first chapter thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. If and when I find time I'll update. Bye! 


	2. Trust

Hopefully this chapter will be more interesting to you again I don't own any of kingdom hearts or Disney.

That night Riku slept peacefully, but to his distaste was roused much earlier then he ever thought possible. He rubbed his eyes and sat up expecting to see one of his companions childishly smiling by his bed side, but he was met only by the furniture shoved in the corner. Miney peered in and sighed, "Oh, did she wake you? I tell her to quiet her voice to let you sleep."

As the queen was leaving Riku asked, "Who is 'she'?"

"You'll find out soon enough Riku. I have to check on the others to make sure they sleep." She smiled and left.

Quiet seeped into the room again and the sun peeked barely into the window. Shadows were cast across the room, and light began to fill it. Riku decided that he would ready himself for the day stood onto the cold wooden floor. He changed quickly and left the room.

He could hear voices come from behind the large doors the lead the way to the king's throne room. "These are the people you believe will be able to help me?" A girl's voice sounded. It was rough and bumpy most likely she had been talking all night.

"I trust them; I do believe that if you knew them you would be more appeased." Mickey replied.

"I know them. Do you think that I gave them what I did not knowing who they were?" She sounded tired, like she had said the same thing many times now.

"But they wield them well. I think they will help you fix this." Mickey seemed to grow tired too.

"I've had many try to help me, what makes you think that they will be any different?" she didn't seem to want to give up.

"Why not start fixing the spot you first broke?" Mickey seemed pleased with himself as if he had won a battle, "They will end your suffering."

"Not all of it King Mickey, just some of it, but will they be happy to hear-"she stopped.

Foot steps came to the door and it lurched forward. The girl he had seen the nigh before looked at him thoroughly before asking, "Is there something that you need?"

"No, sorry the conversation was interesting and it caught my attention." Riku was trying to avoid a fight with the girl. She seemed irritable and grumpy not having sleep that night.

"Oh, well I'm sure that you'll find plenty about it later Riku please leave us be." She sighed pulling the door shut.

"I wasn't told your name what is it?" Riku asked holding the door open.

"My name is Incara." She said bluntly not wanting to speak any longer.

"Incara! Let Riku in on our talk maybe he can persuade you." Mickey yelled from the room.

Incara opened the door wider and let Riku in. Mickey was sitting in his chair half asleep. "Um what can I help you with King Mickey?"

"She believes that you and Sora can't help her." Mickey sighed.

Riku smirked, "I can't say that we can help in some ways, but in others we may."

Incara lifted her hand to her mouth and laughed lightly and then responded, "I ties into saving the door to light."

Seeing his mistake in wording, Riku's face turned red. He coughed then said, "I would see why we couldn't help."

"See why can't you trust them? Please if you must see it as a risk, then take that risk." Mickey was yawning and falling to sleep.

"Fine I will trust them, but what is their fighting extent?" Incara raise her hands and blades appeared in both hands.

The blades were black and white. A slight energy flow went out off the blade and hooked back in, giving it the slight look of a keyblade. On one chain was the sign of the heartless the other of the nobodies.

"Wait why don't you rest so it's an even fight?" Riku asked.

She lunged forward; Riku summoned his blades and blocked it. Incara stood pressing him back and said, "Never give the enemy mercy or the time to retreat. That's what I was taught, and I was also told to never back down, no matter the condition."

Riku jumped back and positioned himself to attack. She was glaring at him but for an instant a flash of remorse flew threw her eyes. He took advantage of her distraction and leapt forward twisting around to get a head shot. She ducked slid underneath him as he landed and took his back. Incara placed her blade at his neck, cutting the first layer of skin, and then he turned and placed his blade at her neck. The two stood there neither moving both knew the other could clearly kill the other with out the slightest thought. They didn't know that neither one of them had the intention of death.

Sora and Kairi entered with the queen and stared at the two. "Hey!? What are you doing?" Sora roared summoning his keyblade.

Incara and Riku looked at each other; locked eyes for a moment then released their blades and let them fall to the ground. Incara turned and looked to the small group, "Let me ask you, will you help someone who has lost almost everything, regain it without a thought?"

"I don't know." Sora replied.

"Well, this is how it goes…"

That's it for now, the next chapter I have to say will be boring but is big in the story line. I hope you've enjoyed it.


	3. How it Began

My story started long ago, before you, your parents, and their parents. It was troubled times… keyblades were no gift, anyone could acquire them. Man kind's ego got the best of them, and war broke out more horrible then anyone had ever seen. This was no ordinary war; there were not two sides, but many. No particular reason to any of the battles.

But one, the one conflict that had the least involved, ended the war. Three key bearers went an old battle field where Keyblades marked the area their master died. But, then they encountered a man named Ansem. He killed the youngest and enraged the other two. Eventually Ansem was killed by their hands. But, they knew that now too much power was handed to regular people. So with the king of the worlds they locked the power of the keyblade away, so none could have it. Soon, though, they realized they needed the blades to protect their worlds and a pact was made.

Three orphans were chosen each given a power. The eldest, a boy name Volage, was given the power of control, strength, and knowledge. Next the, oldest daughter Klorae, was also given strength, but also given the communication between the siblings. She would be in charge of their well being. And finally the younger sister Incara, she slight for she had a twin brother who they had no power for. They split Incara's power with her brother Alore and gave her all the responsibility of protecting Kingdom Hearts.

Infuriated, Alore left his family for he was given power over what they were to fight, Darkness, his sister, given the power of light. The keyblades were given to them, Volage, the kingdom key, Klorae, a blade that took shape of what she desired, and Incara, the blades of light. Along with the keyblades they were granted repeating lives so that they would never again have to deal with reassigning the blades.

But, not everything went as they wanted. Incara was curious and loved living in different worlds and making allies on each place. She traveled to a world beautiful, full of life, but most of all 3 children that she befriended faster then she had any other. One she had a unique relationship with and she taught him how to protect himself in the art of a blade.

The day came where her curiosity drew her once again to leave the wonderful place and travel on. They day she planed to leave the bay asked her if she would take him with her where ever she may go.

--

"Where are you going?" the boy asked.

"Away." Incara stated.

"Away where?" The boy looked to her thoughtfully.

"Another world, this one is getting slightly boring." Incara looked at him sadly.

"Boring? But, wait don't leave stay here! You can't just leave just like that, can you?" The boy was now scared that he would lose his friend.

"I can and I probably will. I'm sorry but I don't like staying in one place for a long period of time." Incara sighed obviously saddened with leaving.

"Take me with you." The boy walked towards her and pointed quickly to the sky.

"But, I shouldn't. But," She looked at the boy again. "I promise."

With those two words Incara bound herself to do as she promised. But, as many people do, she lied to him and left him on the islands to stay safe. She was devastated and still is about her choice. Slowly every day her power became weaker and weaker, and then it refused to serve her any more. They refused to serve and of the siblings.

The older two disowned Incara and never to this day came to check her well being. Lonely she decided that she would fix what she caused. So she gave the powers, since she could not use any of its strength herself, to the three children who she befriended on that gorgeous island. So giving the powers to them she lost all her responsibility to the three and she was left to discover away for the power to accept her and her family again.

And now here I am in front of the three that I became friends with to ask them will you help me?

End of chapter hope you enjoyed


	4. Revenge

I don't own any part of Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

--

Sora glared at Incara, who uncaringly gazed at king Mickey. Riku and Kairi were looking at the glazed white walls of the throne room. Incara sighed and closed her eyes, "I understand, I wouldn't even help me."

"You." Riku said in a low voice still looking at the wall. "You're the one that caused this."

Incara turned towards Riku and gave him a confused look, "Caused what?"

Riku then flew into a flurry of rage, "You! You caused me to betray my friends!"

Riku ran towards her, and latched his hands around her neck. " I blamed myself! But no, none of it was me, not Sora, and not Kairi! You!"

Incara opened her mouth to reply, but as she thought about it, she realized he was right. She felt him raise his arm, and then pain shot through her face, then she hit a hard surface. All of her talk before, she wasn't going to back it up now. Incara knew that she had this coming, and to be just, she didn't fight back. His anger would run out eventually, but when, she wasn't sure. How long had he suffered by the choice she made long ago. At the time she thought it was best to answer his dream, to let him see the worlds. But, now at the outcome of her choice Incara saw that sometimes dreams weren't meant to be answered.

"Won't you say anything? Won't you stand up for what you did?" Sora yelled from behind Riku.

"No, my words would be insignificant." Incara gazed wearily towards Sora.

The boys looked to each other for a moment and then back at Incara. They each summoned their blades, and began to approach Incara. "Wait!"

Riku and Sora looked to Kairi in unison. "Don't you see that she is upset by what happened?"

Incara looked at Kairi, unbelieving she heard her speak up. "Incara, I think, has a lot she could teach us."

Riku glared at Kairi, the first time in a long time that he almost despised her. "And you think education can make me forgive her?"

"No, you don't need to forgive her Riku. Just live in the same life as her." Kairi crossed her arms.

"I think I agree with Kairi, Riku. Something about her, tells me there's something we can learn from her." Sora tapped his chin.



"I've never seen you judge so fast, Riku." Mickey hopped off his thrown and stood next to the silver haired boy.

Riku growled slightly, "What would we have to do to help you?"

Incara stood and wiped the blood that was dripping from the corner of her mouth. "We have to find my family. And have them renounce all their power to you, unless you want to give up the keyblades yourselves."

"They still have some of their power?" Kairi asked.

"Most of it actually, they have a space in their conscience that holds all the energies given to them. They each have a taboo that they can't break, mine is purity, and if they, or any of the family break it, the energies begin to slip away." Incara described.

"We know this Incara, that's why we have the Keyblades." Riku shook his head in disapproval.

"That space, doesn't like being empty. " Incara continued, "So it holds onto the energies that reside there as hard as it can. Yes it slips out, but not all at once."

"So, your family has a large amount of their power still?" Sora concluded.

"Correct. And, unless we fully renounce it, you will never have your full ability." Incara finished.

"So, why is the energy refusing to serve you if you still have it?" Riku replied.

"The block I created." Incara did not look at Riku.

"So it's also your fault that you can't use your power?" Kairi was becoming angery.

"To an extent yes, but it also…" Incara trailed off.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Your fault too." Mickey looked at the three islanders.

"How is it our fault?" Riku now turned his anger to the King.

"Your hate for us." Incara replied quietly.

"I didn't even know about your family till today, how could I hate you?" Kairi questioned.

"While there's the joy of having the Keyblades, there's the hatred that you have it too. Equal and Opposite." Mickey told the group.

"So… I hate you… without knowing I hate you." Sora rubbed his head.

"Precisely." Incara nodded.



"So, all we have to do is find your family?" Kairi concluded.

Incara and Mickey nodded their heads in unison.

"Where could we find them?" Riku looked towards Incara.

"Well, I haven't been in contact with them for some time now." Incara's eyes focused on the ceiling. "But, Klorae always loved foreign places, places with different religions, games, and races."

"You know how many worlds that could be right?" Sora smirked.

Incara nodded sadly, "Volage loved being in areas that had terrible problems, and doing all he could to help them."

"Again, that could be anywhere…"Kairi shook her head.

"And Alore…. he… I can find him myself." Incara closed her eyes.

"Why can't we help you?" Sora tilted his head to the side.

Incara looked towards Sora, "Just another promise I made. He wishes to be alone a lot, and I promised him if I were ever to see him, I would bring only myself."

"Keep your promises now…." Riku frowned and exited the throne room.

"We first need to go to a town you know well." Incara smiled slightly. "Hallow Bastion. I have some friends I need to see."

--

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated lately… I know where I want to go with this story… I'm just not sure entirely how to get there. Please bare with me


	5. Maybe I'm a Lion

Late update sorry! I just reread my first draft of this story that I wrote about 2 years ago and remembered where I was heading with this. I don't own any part of Kingdom hearts.

--

Riku, Kairi, and Sora sat in the front of the gummi ship. Riku skillfully controlled the ship while Kairi guided him towards Hallow Bastion. Sora watched the stars and worlds pass by them and yawned. Every once and a while they would start a conversation, laugh for awhile, and then they would fall silent again.

Incara sat in the back on the floor of the ship; her eyes were empty, like she was almost dead. She sat in the darkness of the corner, avoiding all of he gazes the three sent back to her. She was done explaining and that was all. Her arm rested on her bent knee and her hand was limp.

The ship was silent; Sora was the first to fall asleep. About an hour into the trip his head lolled to the side. Kairi then began to nod off; her head would fall and jerk back up. Riku's eyes grew heavy also; he fought off his tiredness and pushed on. Another hour passed and Kairi finally gave into her bodies demands and fell into a deep sleep. Riku now had the problems of staying awake; the overnight trip to the king's palace had taken a lot of energy out of all of them. And although he slept at the palace, It wasn't as restful as he would have hoped. Again his head fell and jerked back up, he wasn't sure if he would make it to the end of the trip. Suddenly the engines let off, and they drastically slowed down. Riku jumped and began to look around. His eye's stopped at a finger that rested on the auto pilot button, the finger belonged to Incara. "Why..?" Riku was too tired to think properly.

"You're tired." Incara replied lifting Riku from the seat, and placing him against the wall in the back.

"So, I can finish the trip." Riku yawned.

"Sleep, Riku." Incara's voice rose slightly, as she sat in the pilot's seat.

The engines picked up again, and the ship shot off. Incara looked back at Riku, his eyes had already closed. She smiled and then turned her attention back to the front.

--

Riku yawned, and stood up. He stretched a little, and looked around. Sora still slept quietly, Kairi was the same. He looked out the window and he saw that they had landed at Hallow Bastion quite some time ago. He moved to the front, to the chair he had sat in for most of the trip. He expected to see it empty, expected her to had left them. But to his surprise she was sitting upright in the chair, hair covering her face, and her eyes closed. She breathed evenly, and quietly. Riku tapped her on the shoulder, and her eyes slowly blinked open. Incara, too yawned, and stood up from the chair, her eyes refused to meet Riku's.



Incara move from in front of the chair, and returned to her spot in the back. The dullness in her eyes returned, and she stopped moving.

"You know, you don't have to separate yourself from us. If you're to fight with us, we need to know about you." Riku crossed his arms.

There was no reply, not even a sound emerged from her lips. "Are you listening?" Riku walked over to Incara. "Hey Incara."

He lightly tapped her head, and then the brightness in her eye's returned. She looked up at him, confused and asked, "I'm sorry did you say something?"

Riku growled lightly in his throat. "Yes, I did actually. But, you were too busy acting dead over here."

Incara stood and bowed slightly, "Forgive me; I was trying to locate my family. Please repeat what you said."

"What's up with you?" Riku yelled.

Sora and Kairi awakened from their sleep, "At the palace you were headstrong, but now you're the most polite person in the world! Who are you really?!" Riku yelled.

Incara took a deep breath and replied, "If you want me to be me, I need to know you won't treat my family the same as you treat me. It's not their fault."

"Fine." Riku smirked.

"Good, I was tired of acting." Incara smirked back.

Sora and Kairi look to each other confused. 'Well since we're all awake how about we go pay your friends a visit." Riku smiled slightly.

Incara turned and went out the door of the gummi ship, the others fallowed her close behind. She walked quickly down the streets of the town and came to the main vendor's area. Leon sat on one of the broken boxes reading a book. He didn't look up from the book as the group approached.

"Hey Leon!" Sora yelled happily.

Leon glanced up and saw the cheerful boy smiling brightly. "Hey Sora, what brings you here?"

Leon put his book to the side, and looked at Sora carefully. "Well, we're here helping Incara." Sora pointed at the girl in the back of the group, "Find a group of her friends."

Leon looked at the girl expectantly then he stood and walked up to her. "What's up Leon?" Sora asked.

"Who's Leon?" Incara asked looking back at the man in front of her. "This is Squall."



"What brings you here Incara?" Squall crossed his arms.

"My family, but I'm heading somewhere you may be interested in." Incara mimicked Squall and crossed her arms.

"And where would that be?" Squall rolled his eyes.

"Esthar." Incara smirked.

Squall looked to the sky. "Where specifically?"

"Balamb Garden." Incara knew she had his attention by now.

"It's gone." Squall sighed.

"It's not. And I do believe there's a certain woman waiting for you." Incara's face softened.

"Why would she still be waiting for me? I left so long ago." Squall closed his eyes.

"Because if you come there, you'll find her. She promised." Incara looked at the man.

Squall looked at Incara almost as if he were confused. "She won't be there."

"She will. But, if you never come you'll never know if she was or not." Incara turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Squall grabbed her shoulder, "Take me with you…. Take me to Rinoa."

Incara turned to face him, "I will."

The two began walking towards Merlin's house. "How does she know Leon?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure Sora. But, she did mention she traveled to many places. Maybe she met Leon on his home world." Riku replied.

"He's never let anyone call he squall before either. That is he original name right?" Kairi asked.

"It must be, so we're heading to Esthar?" Riku added.

"Sounded like it." Sora scratched his head.

The three chased after Squall and Incara and entered Merlin's house. "Sora, Riku, Kairi!" A girl screamed.

Yuffie jumped in front of the three in a greeting. "It's so nice to see you!"

The three smiled and moved over towards Squall and Incara. "Hello Merlin."

Merlin turned and looked at Incara, "Why hello Incara. What brings you here?"



"Well, Squall, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and I are heading to a place called Balamb Garden. They have uniforms you see, and for us to blend in…." Incara stopped.

"Say no more, what do these uniforms look like?" Merlin pushed up his sleeves.

Squall walked over to the computer, opened a locked file named 'Leonhart'. He then opened a picture that had six people, in their late teens early twenties smiling. Three of them were women while the other three were men. Four of the people wore a black uniform with intricate designs covering spots of the outfit. One of those people could be identified as Squall because of the scar over the bridge of his nose. The other two were female, with skirts instead of the pants that Squall wore. One of the women had short, light brown hair. Her eyes were green and a smile took up most of her face. The other had blonde hair that was pulled into a bun on the back of her head. Her eyes were an icy blue and she had thin glasses hooked over her nose. One woman was pressed close to Squall, she held onto his chest and his arm was hooked around her waist. She had black hair with a light brown streak in her bangs. Her face was gentle, and soft. She smiled leaning her head on Squall's shoulder. The other man wearing the uniform had short blonde hair and a black tattoo on the left side of his face. The other man wasn't wearing the uniform; he wore instead a long tan jacket, a cowboy hat, and held a gun. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were a stony gray. "There," Squall leaned back closing his eyes, "Those are the uniforms as long as they haven't changed…."

"Thank you Leon!" Merlin began digging in his bag.

"Who are these people Leon?" Yuffie asked.

"My friends." Squall replied smiling slightly.

"Is that Rinoa?" Riku asked pointing at the women hugging Squall.

Squall took a deep breath, "Yes, that's Rinoa Heartilly."

"She pretty…" Kairi replied.

Squall nodded, "She is."

"What are all their names?" Sora asked.

"The women with the blonde hair is Quistis Trepe, she was my instructor for awhile. Then when I went to become a SeeD she was fired and became one too. The woman with brown hair, her name is Selphie Timmett, she's the same age as me, and she's extremely energetic… a lot like Sora." Squall paused then continued, "The man with blonde hair is Zell Dincht, he's short tempered, and he loves hot dogs. And finally the man with long brown hair is Irvine Kinneas, he's a sharp shooter, but can't stand to kill people."

"And that's you?" Areith pointed to the man with the brown hair.



"Yes." Squall sighed, "That's Squall Leonhart."

The group was quiet for awhile and they gazed at the picture, most of them couldn't believe that Squall could have been close enough to someone to hug them. Merlin moved over to the group and handed Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Incara their uniforms. He began to give one to Squall, but he pushed it away, "I have my own outfit that I'll wear."

Squall stood and left the house, they let him leave, because they knew he would come back. Each of the teens changed into the uniforms, and gazed at each other for awhile. Incara pulled her hair out from under the jacket and combed through her hair with her fingers. "How'd you meet Leon Incara?" Kairi asked.

"I wondered through the worlds a lot. I met him in Balamb, he was so happy, but now he seems… well empty." Incara gazed at the picture on the screen.

"So didn't need to stop here then?" Riku asked.

"No, but… I wanted to help him… to make him happy again." Incara smiled.

"Do you know that Volage or Klorae will be there?" Sora asked.

"No but, I think that Rinoa will be able to guide us in the right direction." Incara pulled a necklace from the pocket of her other outfit and hooked it around her neck. A large charmed heart was on the end.

"What's that?" Kairi looked at the silver heart.

"A gift from an old friend." Incara looked at Riku and then sat on a chair in the room.

The door opened and Squall entered. His hair was shorter, and he wore what looked like the same outfit but with minor changes. The outfit was completely leather with a fur collar. He had two belts around his waist, around his neck was a necklace with the same lion symbol as on his blade, and he had 4 belts around his leg. He pulled out his blade, and a box of ammo, loaded the blade. "It's been awhile since I've used it for what it is," He smirked, "A gunblade."

--

I hope you liked it. Please review!


	6. Before the Launch

--

Incara leaned against a wall and watched the people walk by, going through their daily ritual. It would be an hour before they would leave, and she decided that she would relax while she had the time to. Two kids played with a small blue ball in the center of the street. The two passed it back and forth, laughing lightly as the other caught it. The girl went to catch the ball and it bounced from her hands and rolled to Incara's feet. She picked it up from the ground and rolled it in her hands. The girl ran up to her and reached out for the ball, the boy fallowed the girl close behind. Incara noticed for the first time that the two looked identical, almost like twins. "Here you go."

The girl smiled, "Thank you!"

Incara smiled and watched the two continue to play, "_Alore…"_ Incara thought .

"Pardon me?" a woman walked up to her.

Incara broke her gaze from the children and met the gaze of Aeris Gainsborough. "Yes?"

"If you hear anything about Midgar in your travels, please tell me." Aeris looked upset.

"Sure Aeris, better yet, I'll come back and get you, Yuffie, Cid, and Tifa."  
Incara smiled.

"And if you find-"

"Cloud? Yes, I'll bring him back."Incara replied.

Aeris smiled and continued down the street. Incara closed her eyes, and sighed. She then opened them again, the town around her was gone she stood in darkness. "Hello 'Cara!" a man yelled.

There was nobody around her, but she knew for a fact that it was her brother Volage contacting her through Klorae. "What do you need Volage?" Incara asked.

"Well isn't that something you should be asking us?" Klorae's voice replied to her.

"Right…. Where are you at? We need to…" Incara paused.

"I know what you want to do, give our powers to those children. So, no we won't tell you where we're at." Klorae yelled.

"Volage?" Incara asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope!" Volage said cheerfully.

"Well you're together then right?" Incara smiled slightly.

"No we're not. I discovered how to contact all of us at once." Klorae sounded proud of herself.



"Then… Alore?!" Incara yelled, she wanted to hear from her twin more than anything.

There was a long silence, "Hello Incara."

"Alore! I haven't heard from you since-" Incara stopped.

"Since your last death? I know, it's hard for all of you to find me since I have to rely on my knowledge to stay alive for all of you." Alore sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry Alore, maybe if I spoke to King Mickey he can see-"

"Not that it would matter now. You want to give up our powers, I would lose my knowledge. Knowledge is the only thing that keeps me alive, I wasn't granted returning lives as you were! Besides if any of you were smart, you would know that once you give up the power, that would mean your last life! I won't give it up! I won't die!" Alore yelled.

"Alore." Incara said weakly.

"No!" Alore yelled.

The darkness around her began to drain, and Incara's mind returned to the real world. "Wait, Alore."

Sora looked at Incara weirdly, "My name's Sora."

Incara was unaware that Sora was talking to her while she was having her conversation with her family. "I know, I Know… Sorry Sora." Incara smiled awkwardly.

"So, what ya doing?" Sora put his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall.

"Just standing," Incara smiled, " What about you?"

"Well, I was trying to figure out something to do, and then I decided that the psychotic yelling random people's names would get a rid of my boredom." Sora grinned.

Incara laughed, her laugh was silky and smooth, "I guess, it was a bit weird."

"So….." Sora dragged on slightly, "Why were you talking to yourself?"

"My sister, Klorae, she enjoys irritating me." Incara smiled.

"Where is she?!" Sora looked back and forth.

"Communication, her power, she is still discovering new attributes to it. It use to be that she could individually connect a telepathy line to our mind, to speak with us. She just discovered how to connect us all to the same line, our family was together, mentally, for the first time in centuries." Incara described to him.

"So she used her power to speak to you?" Sora tapped his knuckle on his chin.



Incara nodded and glanced at the clock in the middle of the town. "So, did they tell you where they are?"

"No Sora, all they told me is that their against giving up their powers." Incara headed toward the gummi ship platform.

"Even if we find them, they won't give their power up?" Sora ran in front of her.

"Probably not. But, that's why I need you, Kairi, and Riku. Maybe you can convince them that you are ready for the power." Incara Straighten the collar on the uniform she wore.

Sora nodded and smiled, "You're not as bad as I thought you were."

Incara stared confused at Sora, "I thought you wanted your powers back, to get a rid of all the fun and memories I've gained. But, you're not, you've experienced what it is to be normal, and you want your family to experience it." Sora explained.

Incara smiled, and Sora scrunched his face, "How did I know that?"

"You, like Riku and Kairi, are connected to my family, You specifically, are connected to Volage. What you just said, tells me that Volage knows my motive. Klorae's connection to us has made some power trickle down to you three. If you look deep enough, you probably have a skill Volage once had merely seconds ago. Though the first part of your state was your own, the second was not." Incara placed her hand on her cheek.

"So Kairi and Riku have gained something now too?" Sora asked.

"Well, it's just a thought. It might have happened, yet…. Volage may have accepted, slightly, giving his strength to you. For only a moment though…. Otherwise you would have gained much more than just some of his thoughts." Incara stopped walking.

"Hello, Sora!" Kairi skipped over to the two, "Hi, Incara."

Incara nodded to the auburn girl, and Sora waved, "Hey Kairi!"

"What you two talking about?" Kairi asked.

"Well…" Sora began to explain, "You know, I'm not sure how to explain it to you."

"Ewlkkt? Tiy'ew yaylkkt dykk id qiesa Aiel." Kairi said in a very melodic voice.

Incaras eye's grew wide, "Si tiy ybswearlbs nw jlueu?"

"What?" Kairi looked very confused.

"You don't understand then?" Incara almost sounded sad.

"No, what language is that?" Kairi scratched her head.



"It's the same language you just used Kairi!" Sora replied to her.

"I was speaking normally… Wasn't I?" Kairi tilted her head.

"No…" Sora shook his head.

"Kairi, my sister is a master at that language, it's called Gwera. Or another words-"

"Heart?" Kairi finished.

"Yes." Incara nodded.

"So would this be categorized as the power slip?" Sora asked.

"No, it can't be… Klorae.. she wouldn't-"

"You guy's ready?" Cid ran down the path towards the three.

Sora smiled and nodded, Kairi shook her head and began to walk to the gummi port. Incara watched the group head away, and she stopped. "_What did I lose?"_

"Coming?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Incara replied.

--

"Do we have the coordinates?" Squall asked as he pulled a head set onto his ears.

"It's already entered into the ship's mainframe." Incara replied sitting in the navigation seat.

Squall nodded and glanced at the three thoroughly, he had to make sure none o them were out of dress code for the school, otherwise, he and the group would cause problems. He glanced over Incara and his eyes landed on her hands. She wore a glove on her right but not on her left. He reached for her right hand and gripped it in his, he pulled off the glove. "I don't believe one glove is necessary, two or none at all."

He held the glove in his hand and he looked at the ungloved hand, on her palm was a symbol burnt into her skin, a heart. Rippled skin on the mark resembled stitches that criss-crossed over the heart in multiple areas. She flinched slightly as if the old wound caused her pain.

"What is this?" Squall let go of her hand.

"Nothing…" Incara seemed ashamed.

"Incara how did you get that mark?" Kairi held Incara's wrist to look at it closer.

"I got it from my brother…" Incara looked away from the group.



"Volage? Or Alore?" Riku glance over her shoulder at the mark.

"Alore." Incara pulled her hand out of site.

"When?" Sora asked, "It looks fresh."

"My first life. A long time ago." Incara faced out the front shield.

"What did he do to you?" Squall also turned his gaze to the front.

"He found something… something that would keep him alive. Something that could only be found in light users… me. He told me if I did this he would be able to live along with the rest our family. So… I agreed. He didn't tell me that… No… this doesn't concern any of you, lets go." Incara pressed the button to ignite the engine.

"Will it kill you?" Riku asked sternly.

"No." Incara replied, _"No yet at least."_ She thought.

The ship shot off away from the gardens, Incara glanced at her hand and thought, "_That's what I lost…. My resistance…." _

"Leaving Radiant Gardens, destination; Ester." Incara spoke into the head set and tapped on the panel showing the map.

--

Next chapter will be in Ester I promise! Thanks for reading, please review. If you're confused about any of the family back ground history, I will be starting a prequel to this story called, "The first family." It will be a parallel story that will fill in a lot of the Lorane's (Incara's Family) past. Like where they grew up and how they really connect with Riku, Sora, and Kairi.


End file.
